Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random people, feel free to pop over to the Board to join in with the discussion there. For the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list, then move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. Anime and manga Bleach Death Note Fullmetal Alchemist *Die Alone. T rated **This story is about my character Kujo Novel Rosuto, meaning Destruction Novel Lost. Discontinued due to the fact people can't be nice about it *Flame of the Cherry Blossom. T rated **Sakura Mustang is the little sister of Roy Mustang, put in charge of helping Edward Elric she finds herself falling in love with him. Note: This is a redone story and it's based on events from the show EdwardxOC AlphonsexOC *Lost. T rated **When Aeris, Mustang's sister, comes to Central to visit her brother, she meets the Elric brothers. Will they fall? Later: Will Ed be able to stop Aeris from leaving when her father dies? EdxOC, AlxOC cussing, violence *Lost Revised. T rated **Ed and Al meet Roy's sister Lea and she knows a thing or two about the stone and more EDOC ALWINRY ROYRIZA *We'll find you. T rated **Sequel to I hate her, But I love her. Four years have passed since Ed's been on the other side of the gate, and Steph and Al are ready to find him, but who are these people that look just like Al and Steph on the other side? Inuyasha *All My Love. T rated **Actual story summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo's daughter are slowly falling in love. But what about Kagome? What does she thing of all of this? Join Inuyasha, the gang, and some new found friends as they discover love, hate, and much much more... **Summary from Author's profile page: Ok, for my first story, all my love. Kiki is kagomes half sister. Kiki's mother is kikyo. Her father married kikyo and had kiki. He was a priest and he knew how to work with magic potions. When kiki was just a baby he had to go to another village because they were attacked. Before he left he sprinkled something silver on kiki that made her age like a demon for her whole life. He left and never returned. They thought he was attacked by a demon and was killed. But he went throught the well and went to kagomes time where he met kagomes mother. He had kagome and sota and then one day before he went on a business trip sprinkled something multi-colored on kagome. That was so that when she turnes 15 she will start aging like a demon. then he got in a carcrash. They never found the body. Kikyo met inuyasha because of kiki straying off. Then when kikyo died kiki was three. when she was seven she left and went out on her own. She met Tukiko and Kasumi who fell in love with sesshomaru and had his child and then they got married. Im gonna make another story of how everyone met up again later. Naruto Rurouni Kenshin Wolf's Rain *Golden. T rated **A wolf joins the group on their hunt for paradise. What is the truth of her past? No Pairings.. DISCONTINUED Disney Doctor Who/Torchwood a fight for the unknown rated k+. * did anyone know that Ianto Jones had a twin sister? Jack did. What happenes when his computer and language genius of a sister meets the Torchwood team, will love blossom between our new person or will there only be dislike between them? Cardiff Blues rated T * People are going missing off the streets of Cardiff. Is it kidnapping or something more serious? The Torchwood team investigate while a pizza delivery boy gets caught up in the mystery. R&R - Gary Stu! Changes Are Coming rated M. * Some changes are coming for the Torchwood team, starting with some news from Jack's friend! Contains original characters. -- 23 (400 word) chapters in and there is seven Sues of which four are pregnant. Not for the faint of heart. Iantorio & Elladora: Who Ianto really is rated T. * Harry Potter/Torchwood Xover: The war of He-who-must-not-be-named ended ten years ago, but is a new one about to begin? Slight Owen/Tosh. Gwen/Jack, Ianto/OC Worthless rated T * She was nothing to her parents, just someone that can't succeed. But what will happen when she meets Captain Jack Harkness. - Author has several more unfinished Suefics. This one just is the longest. Final Fantasy series *FFVII: Story of Rain Strife] T rated **Rain Strife who is Cloud Strifes brother has to kill Sephiroth because Sephiroth is sending comets to hurt people. Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis. T rated **The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. *Andi Black. K+ rated **Andi Black daughter of Sirius and Adalora Black, is put in an arranged marriage to her best friend after her father falls through the veil. HPOC *avala black An American at Hogwarts K+ rated **Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. *Friend and Fiend are only one letter away T rated **Tara Rin Hyers just moved to London from Japan. She goes to Hogwarts amd meets the Weasley twins and Luna Lovegood. But she also meets Draco Malfoy. Tara boards the LOVE train toot! toot! Summary sucks... Just R&R okay? DMOC FWOC GWOC *Green eyed reincarnation. M rated **What would happen if our dear Harry Potter was the reincarnation of a character who had already saved the world before? What would change if this occured? Pairings: HP/HG but other pairings. Mentions of child abuse. Saiyuki crossover. Harry is Hakkai (no, damnitall, physical similarities do not indicate cross-canon relationships) who has been reincarnated along with the rest of the Sanzo-ikkō (and a few others) to save the world once again. Poor grammar and shifting tenses are some of the other problems with the story. *Harry and Abby Potter in The Sorcerer Stone. K rated **MarySue, it's very much like the first one because everything has to be explained. Flammers and others who don't like MarySue don't read, just don't. For those who wanted them back up, here ya go. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. K+ rated **It's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are in for a wild year, when Abby changes for life can they still figure out who's petrifying Muggle borns and try to avoid an annoying new teacher? *Harry and Abby and the Prisoner of Azkaban. K+ rated **Yes, it's a Mary Sue, you don't like don't read. Flammers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Anyway, Harry and Abby deal with Dementors, Sirius Black, an annoying Malfoy, and a werewolf for a teacher. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Goblet of Fire. K+ rated **Mary Sue story, don't like don't read. Flammers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby just want to have a normal year at Hogwarts. Doesn't happen, they get pulled into a dangerous tournament, Abby gets a boyfriend and both have to dance. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. K+ rated **Yep MarySue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are back once again and with a teacher who hates Abby, O.W.L.s coming up and having extra lessons with Snape they're going to have an interesting year. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Half Blood Prince. K+ rated **Yes it's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to your self. And yes it's a redo. Harry's got a new book, he's been made Quidditch captain and Dumbledore wants them both to take private lessons with him. *Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight. T rated **Harry gets turned by a vampire one night when he is eight. Follow him through his life as he learns how to control his powers. not sure on rating yet. not dure on pairing either. *Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix T rated **Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P *Love Lessons. T rated **Hagrid uses the hippogriffs to teach the kids a special lesson about love. HarryHermione. *Marauderettes. T rated **Based on the Marauderettes and Lily and James time. Sirius is hated by his fanclub now and his friends don't know what to think. Lilly and James are dating, And arguments are literaly amock. LE/JP RL/OC SB/OC OC/OC PP/? Based off the other fic, written by someone who couldn't wait for another update. Apparently it branches off into a whole new storyline...or what the author believes to be a storyline. Be warned. The run-on sentences are scary. Oh, and it has Sirius actually call someone a Mudblood. Yes. Sirius. In Gryffindor. After, judging by the timing in the other one, he has been at Hogwarts for some indeterminate time beyond a year. Even if he was originally prejudiced in some way, he'd have dropped it by now. (Commentary by Rilwen Shadowflame) *not afraid. K+ rated **war against Voldemort requires extra help for Harrry, but what happens when the strongest weapon has connections to death eaters that involve a broken heart and a family lie? Draco&Yvonne&Ron! Cat fights, Lies and stupidness... R&R! *Only in the Beginning. K+ rated **AU. They were abandoned by their parents and then taken in by other cousin. Together with their 'siblings' and friends they'll show the world who they are. Crossover with High School Musical. On hold and in editing! Why How could anyone think that High School Crapsicle (sorry to any fans that may be reading this) and Harry Potter are compatible? The author's reason is that someone in HSM as the same surname as Lily, so therefore they must be related. *Sanctuary. T rated **HPxHG oneshot! Ginny bashing… They were chasing him and he needed to get back to his sanctuary. He desperately needed to get back to her… back to his home. *That's the way it is. T rated **ok so dere's dis girl stacey an harry an ron both like her but she onlie likes harry! so ron gets relly mad. idk im relly bad at sumarys so just red! Yes, the summary does indicate how bad the writing in this story is. Personally I could only read the first two chapters before I had to stop. *The Marauderettes. T rated **In Lily’s 6th year, she has a bet with James Potter. Is random and funny. NOW Preparing for PreNEWTS is killing everyone. Oh and the drama! Cheating, pranking, and angry people! Stupid Beathmore. R&R! JPLE, SBOC, RLOC, OCOC *The Red. M rated **LOTR Crossover SLASH HPLegolas For ten years after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort Harry Potter has shut himself off completely from the world. So what could be the cause of the gates finally opening again. *The Double Life of Hermione Granger REWritten T rated **Hermione Granger has the double life of a teen popstar loved by millions abbigal montana.But at hogwarts no one knows her secerte not even the headmaster himself.Harry Potter version of hannah montana .featuring Jackson as Hermione's bro and ricco.READ! *thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory. T rated **it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! *Wanting Something More. T rated **Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. *Withering Rose T rated **Rose is dubledore's niece,he pulls her out of her school after her parents dissappear ,she transferes to hogwarts.HPOC *Why Mione Hates Ron. K rated **Ron is crude and stupid. A Ronbashing fic. His Dark Materials Lord of the Rings *Falling Tears (Revised). M rated **My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon... *Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed. M rated **An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter! *Secret Love. M rated **SLASH The fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. There Sauron is now terrorising the world in Tom Riddle's body. Voldemort is Sauron.AL, SSRL, some DMHP, RWHG *Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tutuluva a’ lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you). Adult ++ (Über Pit) **lotr/angel crossover; Angel and Willow meet The Fellowship. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again *When Eyes Meet Eyes. M rated **Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated! Miscellaneous books Frankenstein *The Love of a Monster. T rated **In a Beauty and the Beast storyline the Frankenstein monster has finally found his last hope in humanity in a young runnaway. Will she have the courage to love the most grotesque monster in the world, or shall she face the fate of all other humanity when Miscellaneous games Fable *The Never Ending Battle. T rated **Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you. *THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE K rated **THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE Fire Emblem *Persons Unknown. T rated **An assassin is stalking the camp! Chapter 24: Florina finally tells Fiora of her dreams. X and Lyndis are stranded in the mountains of Bern with a storm closing in and so the two take shelter. Will they survive the night? Will they survive each other? *The Battle Wizard. T rated **A tactician with a mission that will send him everywhere across the continent of Elibe to fulfill. 'Classic' MarkLyn... EliwoodNinian... Hector? Need suggestion *If I Fall. T rated **I was one of the brightest strategists Crimea had seen in years. One would think that I would be able to outsmart the evil that was the plague the land. One would be wrong. Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto X. M rated **A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu. Half-Life *Life of a Terrorist: CounterStrike. T rated **"i rule" - Seriously, that's the summary on The Pit. *Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone T rated **John Freeman has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllife consequences Halo *Destruction of Balance T rated ** A year after Halo 3 two ships go missing orbiting a strange planet. The Arbiter teams up with the mysterious woman Kassie to discover the reason behind the strange dissapearance. Is there perhaps a new enemy? And is the flood really gone? MCxCortana R&R *Halo: Halos in Space T rated **Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears T rated **Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead Tales of Symphonia *GrandKid T rated **Due to a unfortunate disaster, Kratos is left to care for his grandchild. Years after, the girl meets all kinds of people and starts an odyssey of her own. **Sequel to GrandKid. Two visitors from the 'Nagith', and a strange boy. Cheresea, Trethe and Chala are all facing enough problems of their own, then add the twisted Spirit Nagas, who plots to take the Universe for her own...as well as a certain mercenary... Cricket! *The Road to Hell by butterflie **Sometimes good intentions don't end up quite the way you wanted them to. And sometimes, it's not necessarily a bad thing. Kratos, as he falls from grace. x Lloyd, slash, spoilers Complete - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,509 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 9-24-06 - Published: 9-24-06 Miscellaneous movies Reservoir Dogs *Orange's Girl T rated. **White has a daughter who falls in love with Orange...but what happens when they find out Oranges secret....OFCOrange Au fic. T for language. Miscellaneous TV Shows Power Rangers *Dino Thunder: A Shade of Green. T rated **Kaylee Hanson moves to Reefside to experience high school normality after being in Blue Bay Harbor. However, normal is not what she finds when she, along with Kira, Conner and Ethan become Power Rangers and are dragged into a battle against Mesogog. This is the same Sue as the Ninja Storm one, but by a different author and using the next series in the Power Rangers continuum. *Now What? T rated **Conner's cousin comes to visit...but that's only the tip of a very large iceburg. *Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Redone. T rated **Instead of only having one girl on the ninja storm team, what would have happened in the series if there were two girls, Tori and Kaylee. How would things have been different? Prison Break *The Impossible Becomes Possible K+ rated **A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the company the same as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out! Narnia *The Youngest Goddess. K rated **There was only one Aslan called his Mistress, the High Queen Robecca, the youngest goddess in Heaven. Stripped of her celestial powers, she just wanted to fufill her punishment, except when she met Peter, all the rules changed. Read full summary inside! Pirates of the Caribbean *Always Searching by Leila5. T rated **What can a lost captive say to a rugged, adventurous pirate?...Anything but no! She holds the key to a treasure, a secret. He tries to uncover it. Together they face exploit, lust, pain and.........love?not a mary-sue *Only A Girl by Double-Sins. T rated **Will and Elizabeth have a baby and guess what! Its a girl! When the girl is fifteen she runs into an old friend of the family (we all know who that is). Could she fall for Sparrow or would she fall for her father's young apprentice Joshua? 50 year old pirate plus 15 year old Sue... Luckily, the author didn't get very far. *A Turner's Pirate Story-The True POTC story by SarahBeara-Classof'05. T rated **After seeing her father brutally murdered by Barbossa and her brother William get shot in the shoulder and thrown overboard, Samantha Anne Turner is determined to uncover her past and bring her family and one true love (Jack Sparrow) back together... A. Gallowglass's note: Twin!Sue. Please, Greylady, SOMEBODY kill it with FIRE! Redwall *Katera the Seer. T rated **Katera finds love and heartbreak. Rated T to be safe. *The Assasin's Bride. K+ rated **It has been years since Salamandastron was challenged by Feragho the Assassin. Dumble has told the story many times, but one of the young ones has a pressing question about Ferahgo's past that can only be answered when a feeble old fox knocks on the Abbey Silmarillion Star Wars *Fruits of Malice. T rated **In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Colonel's Niece rated K+. ** John always knew that if anything happened to his brother and sister in law he would be Alex's guardian. He just always wished it would never happen. Review! Eventual RononOC and Sheyla. *The Last of them rated T. ** while the Atlantis expibition was expoloring the city they come across a mysterious girl in stasis. Could she really be the answer to a long lost prophecy and the last of the Ancients. Or is she a long awaited trap set by the Wraith to destroy Atlantis *My Friend The Wraith rated T. ** A little girl befirends a wraith child, and then they are torn apart. When they meet again they are thrown into a veritable sea of adventures, rife with trouble and neardeath experiences. *Trial and Torture rated T. ** A girl OC gets shipped to Atlantis where she falls for one and is wanted by another. SGASG1 Xover mostly Atlantis with some SG1.If you don't like torture sorry. 1st chapter is a bit slow, it gets better! R&R please REVISED Category:Badfic